Good Wyatt Hunting (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt is here now is the perfect time for those who are learning about him know what he's doing and how thankful they should be for having him here because he came to help those who need it the most.
1. Chapter 1

The More I Learn About Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Man ever since Wyatt came here it's becoming clear to me that the more I learn about him the better and honestly this investigation won't be such a bad idea after all.

Because really this could be what Tommy would've worked on if he was here right now but since i'm doing this it's my turn to tell what really happened here in Power Rangers City and since he's here he will be what we've been waiting for: a guardian angel who cares and is there to help us go through a hard time.

And Wyatt if you're listening to this I just wanted to say thanks for doing this because really no one would ever do this like you would've.

My Comment: My pleasure Carter and don't worry i'm here for you and those who need me the most.


	2. Chapter 2

How I Got My Groove Back

By Shane Clarke

Carter I seriously can't believe you would do this but alright since you asked nicely i'll explain how Wyatt was able to help me and trust me this is why him coming here was a good idea.

Now as the Red Ninja Storm ranger I always thought that life was going to be just fine for me Dustin Tori Blake Hunter and Cam.

That is until the villains did a surprise attack on the nearby village and murdered the innocent families and boy that pissed us off so much that we joined in on the war because it was time to bring justice to those families that we sadly lost.

As we were in the war it was like a trip through hell because none of us weren't sure if we would make it or not.

But we decided to keep going because we can't just let them get away with this and thankfully we were able to end it for good.

And after then we then knew it was going to be tough to move on but we had to because we had to.

But for me I was suffering from PTSD and it was hard for me to even sleep at night because the trauma I went through was unimaginable and I thought I wouldn't be able to confront my pain alone.

Then my friends called Wyatt over and what came next would change my life forever.

At first I just wasn't sure about him but as I got used to him he helped me confront my pain and trauma and really I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for him.

And Wyatt thank you for helping me because really life would never be the same for me if it wasn't for you.

My Comment: Your welcome Shane and i'm glad I was able to help you out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt My Guardian Angel

By Wes Collins

Carter I really can't believe you asked me to do this but okay but trust me Wyatt means more to me than ever and i'll explain why.

You see me and the Time Force team Jen Lucas Katie and Trip we always thought life was going to be just fine for us and we did thought of that back then.

But when the villains invaded the nearby village and killed the innocent families there I also then knew my dad and my partner Eric Myers were in that village and they sadly lost their lives.

So me and the others went to war and yeah we didn't think it would be so hard for us but we found a way to end this war because not stopping the villains would be a huge mistake.

When the war ended you Carter wanted to know what happened to the Wild Force team so I ordered Trip and Lucas to go find them.

But sadly they weren't able to find them and I was worried because if they died then that would suck because we couldn't afford to lose them.

Then and I will never forget this they came back and I swear to god I thought it was a miracle for them to be back in Power Rangers City and when they started talking about Wyatt I then knew he must've been responsible for saving them.

And when I heard he did come I was shocked because I seriously thought he wouldn't but he did.

But with him coming here maybe it would be amazing if he could help me because after the war ended I thought I didn't matter to anyone at all.

So Jen since she was concerned about me she called Wyatt and he was my guardian angel that mattered to me because he always knew I mattered after all and he was the most amazing person anyone could ever ask for.

And now I matter and it was all thanks to Wyatt for showing me that I do matter.

My Comment: Wes you're always welcome because i'm here because you do matter to me and those who are your friends do think you matter too.


	4. Chapter 4

I Just Wasn't So Sure About Wyatt

By Jen Scotts

Now Carter let's face it Wes is right about Wyatt but for me personally I just wasn't so sure about him at first because really what he and his friends did is amazing but really I could find them if given the chance.

But I then knew they did it because they cared and honestly I was wrong about earlier because yeah they had something we usually don't guts.

And that's saying a whole lot coming from me.

But of course after the war I was worried about Wes because he was starting to think that he didn't matter at all.

So since I was his girlfriend I called Wyatt because I was worried about him and he was happy to help out.

And honestly him helping Wes was the best thing I ever saw because he helped him so much and our relationship in the process.

Wyatt I know I wasn't so sure about you at first but now it's clear to me that you help those in need and I do thank you for helping Wes because if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be here right now.

My Comment: My Pleasure Jen and thanks for calling me because I knew he would need my help.


	5. Chapter 5

Why Wyatt Being Here Is A Good Idea

By Adam Park

Now Carter I know Tommy would want to hear this but here's the thing Wyatt coming here to help us is a good idea after all because he cares and that's something a guardian angel should do.

And with him he does care and what he's done so far is amazing because he's here with a purpose: to help those who need him the most and he's answering the prayers of those who needed him.

Man just the thought of him being here is crazy but also it's good because during the war Aisha and Rocky both lost their lives in the war and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue on with life itself.

And then when Wyatt came it was like an angel was hearing our problems and decided to help us when we were struggling with life.

Now that he's here now he could be a guardian angel who cares and helps us with life itself.

And coming from me that's saying a whole lot.

My Comment: Well said Adam I couldn't have agreed more with what you just said.


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt Is Human

By Leanbow

Oh Carter I knew it would be my turn to do this but okay and trust me there's one hell of a good reason why Wyatt's here.

You see during the war I lost my wife Udonna during the war and I seriously thought that life for me wasn't even worth continuing on.

But when Wyatt came it was a guardian angel who came and Carter here's the thing Wyatt is human and he knows what it feels like to go through the pain that we all went through.

And with him being here now he knows what to do in order to help those in need and what he will be able to do is discover what we went through and help us confront our personal pain and our inner demons.

Now Wyatt if you're listening to this don't stop doing this because you're being a guardian angel who cares.

My Comment: Don't worry Leanbow i'm not stopping anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt's Spirit Is Incredible

By Casey Rhodes

Carter I don't know how to say this but Wyatt's spirit is beyond amazing it's incredible and how he's making a difference in this city is truly amazing because he truly does care about those who need him the most.

Now I say that because for me Theo Lily R.J. and Dom we went through the hardest test of our lives in doing the war and it was like going through hell.

But after it was over we lost the Spirit Masters and we seriously thought life wasn't going to get better for us.

Then when Wyatt came it was truly a miracle because how he and his friends saved the Wild Force Team is truly amazing because they were able to do the one thing no one would ever do: save them and come back safe and sound and they truly are amazing.

And when you look at Wyatt's spirit it's truly incredible because he will be there for you like a trusted friend and he will always tell the truth and not a lie.

Now that he's here all I can say is Wyatt thank you for being the guardian angel we all needed.

My Comment: Yes Casey i'm the guardian angel you will definitely need right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Me In Wonderland

By Carter Grayson

Ok so this will sound crazy and weird but it's not because where I went to would be the craziest place i've ever been to.

It all began when I was reading Alice In Wonderland and I always wondered if I ended up in Wonderland what would happen?

But then I saw a white rabbit and he was late so I followed him and I fell down a hole and what happened next would be the craziest trip I ever went on.

As I was falling down I didn't know where I would end up but I landed in a room and wanted to get into a door but I was too big to do so.

So I drank a bottle that said Drink Me and the next thing I knew I shrunk and I was finally able to get passed the door and where I was next would be crazy to say but somehow I was in Wonderland and I seriously thought that this was a dream but really it wasn't.

As I was there I then knew this was truly the craziest place i've ever been to and I don't even know how to begin explaining this place at all.

Once I came to the Queen Of Hearts' Castle oh boy that's where the true madness did begin because when I was put on trial I didn't know how to defend myself for all of this.

But she wanted my head cut off so I ran off and went into my Lightspeed Rescue suit and got the hell out of there while I could.

As I was about to escape I then knew I had to get the hell out of there before it was too late and it was about to explode so I got out of there while I could and thank god I did because I would've been a victim if I didn't escape.

And Wyatt well I must've ended up in the Enchanted Forest and hopefully you would understand what I just went through.

My Comment: Don't worry Carter I do know where you ended up.


	9. Chapter 9

Telling Wyatt What Happened Earlier

By Carter Grayson

Where I was next was in a bed probably in Wyatt's home and I was so glad he was able to let be here.

"Man Wyatt I really don't know how I ended up in Wonderland because the last I remembered I was following a white rabbit." I then said

"Oh really and I take it you went to Wonderland and somehow you ended up here." he then said

"Wow I didn't think I would end up here but yet I did and you know I went to Wonderland right?" I then asked him

"Of course Carter you went to Wonderland and no you're not sounding crazy at all to me." he then replied to me

Man i'm so glad Wyatt was able to understand me and after I headed back to Power Rangers City I then told the other 3 about what had happened.

And they too knew I went to Wonderland and now it was becoming clear that they are true believers after all.

My Comment: Yes Carter we know you went to Wonderland and you aren't lying to us at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Our Dinner Date With Wyatt

By Kendall Morgan

Now Carter I knew you wanted to know about this well i'll do it but believe me this was probably the most amazing dinner date ever.

But before we get into that allow me to explain what had happened earlier for me.

Now me and Buddy have been friends since I was a little girl and he's been the most important friend to me.

And yes we once thought life was going to be just fine for us.

That is until the call of action came when the villains surprised attacked a village and murdered the innocent families there.

So I went to war and I promised Buddy I will be back for him and I kept that promise.

As I was going to war my Dino Charge team mates were with me and at first we thought we could make it through.

But then Heckyl betrayed us so I had to finish him off and yes it was tough but I had no choice but to do the right thing.

And I finally came home and Buddy hugged me and I embraced it because I so needed it right now.

Then I had to get a job at the Luggage Company and had no choice but to do the job.

And then one night the Wild Force team decided to throw a dinner at my place and they were so kind in getting it ready.

As we were enjoying dinner they then talk about how Wyatt and his friends saved their lives and from that moment forward I knew he would be a guardian angel to us.

Then the other 4 announced that they were moving from Power Rangers City but Danny would move in and I was okay with that because really we needed a roommate who would help with the rent and he would be perfect for us.

Once he finally moved in I then knew he likes Wyatt a whole lot and that he's thankful for.

Then when he did come Danny couldn't believe it because he knew he was coming to help those in need.

And when he would spend the weekend with him I would have to work at the Luggage Company for the weekend but I had to make it work for us.

But as I was work the old head left and Mrs. Brown then told me that I don't have to work here anymore and I was so thankful because it was about time for me to leave this damn job at last.

And now with Danny by my side we could make it work for us and Buddy.

So when I invited Wyatt to a dinner date at Cheesy Mac's he then said yes and that he would be there.

And I then knew he would be there for us but Danny decided to stay because he already knows him but he wants me and Buddy to see him.

As we came in he already got the table alset and I was quite surprised indeed because I thought I was going to pay for it but instead he covered the dinner and that was nice of him.

Now Buddy has heard stories of Wyatt but when he finally met him it didn't disappoint because he couldn't believe it was really him.

And as for me he was real and he was so kind in paying for the dinner.

As the dinner was doing good Wyatt then mentioned about the weekend he spent with Danny and that we should join him in doing a day in the Enchanted Forest because well we couldn't do a resort because they were too expensive.

But we could that because really it's about time we see his home for the very first time.

And as it was ending I then thanked him for helping Danny because Danny is the same person I knew since the dinner and he did hug and I embraced it because he means so much to us.

Oh and Wyatt we're so doing a day and maybe even a weekend in the Enchanted Forest.

My Comment: Good thing you said that Kendall because really I already planned that.


	11. Chapter 11

The Trivia Off

By Connor Mcknight and Ethan James

Oh man Carter you won't believe what happened during our trivia off because it would be the craziest moment of our lives.

But first we should explain how we got here right now.

It all began when us Kira Trent and Dr. O were enjoying life for once and everything was going to be okay.

That is until the villains invaded a nearby village and murdered the innocent families.

So we went to war and what came next would be sad but somehow we made it but not Dr. O because he made a heroic sacrifice in ending this war and we'll never forget him because he was a true hero for doing that.

And as we were getting used to life without him it was going to be tough but we had to make it work for us because we can't always stay in the past forever.

Then when Wyatt came boy we couldn't believe it because we thought it was a joke but really it wasn't and honestly we didn't think he would need his help that is until the trivia off that would change everything for us.

It all began at Jenji's Fantasy World and then when we saw a rare Boba Fett action figure it would perfect for us but we then knew the only way to settle this was a trivia off and Wyatt was there to see this and we didn't he wouldn't but he did.

He then went over the rules and off we went in the trivia off and at first it went by pretty fast but as the time passed we were starting to get tired.

And I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep up with Ethan.

So I conceded because I didn't have any questions left and he won Boba Fett and yes it sucks that I lost but really Ethan is more of a pop culture person than I am and he totally deserves Boba Fett.

And man Wyatt you knew this was going to be close did you?

My Comment: Yes Connor it would be a close one indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Learning From What I Just Read

By Carter Grayson

Now i'm going to be honest what I just read was quite amazing because there were folks out there who thought Wyatt was the best thing to come to Power Rangers City.

And really learning about him has been good because the more the better.

But of course I did ask if he could do a case file and I do hope he does.

My Comment: Oh Carter i'll do it but believe me this will be what you've been asking for since day 1.


	13. Chapter 13

Letting Wyatt Do A Case File

By Carter Grayson

Now since Wyatt will do a case file really all I want from it is his story and if he does confess some secrets then that'll be okay because I don't want to pressure him in doing this so that his secrets are exposed.

And Wyatt don't rush my friend because I believe this is what you would want to do and don't worry about a deadline because there is no due date but only when you're ready that's all.

Oh and Wyatt maybe it's time for you to show us the real you that we don't see a whole lot.

My Comment: Don't worry Carter I know what I got to do.


End file.
